The Spirit of WHAT!
by Ic3bLuDraGoN
Summary: Short Summary: Read to Find out ... Purrlease :3 Based on My Imagination. Copyright 2013 Ic3 bLu Dr@G0N Productions. This means No copying ANY of my Ideas without Permission for Moi. Rated M for Mature because of language, possibly gore and if things get a little Sexy 'round here ;D Hint : Why do I have to hide in the shadow of my BEST FRIEND after all I did for her !
1. Authors Note! F3AR M3!

The Sprit of _What!?_

Short Summary:

Read to Find out ... Purrlease :3

Based on My Imagination. Copyright 2013 Ic3_bLu_Dr G0N Productions.

This means No copying ANY of my Ideas without Permission for Moi.

Rated M for Mature because of language, possibly gore and if things get a little Sexy 'round here ;D

Hint : Why do I have to hide in the shadow of my BEST FRIEND after all I did for her !

Thank You! (Whoever you are) For letting you have North's curiosity and wonder to get to you and finally read this crappy piece of text which came from the Bunny's hole at the back of my Head! Rated M for Mature because of language, possibly gore and if things get a little Sexy 'round here ;D

**P**eace

**O**ut

**M**y

**B**eautiful

**E**vergreen

**A**ce

**R**atchet

**S**hit**!**

(Work out what it says)

Lots of Love,

Ur Author,

**Ic3_BLu_Dr G0N **

**XxX**


	2. OC Profile

All Is Revealed !

Long Summary:

Ever heard of Alice Kingsleigh? The one which fell down a hole and explored Wonderland? The one at the age 19 came back to Wonderland and fought the Jabberwocky? Did you know that someone else was with her when she went down the hole and that girl died … The same girl took control of Alice when she fought the Jabberwocky but she didn't get ANY credit. That spirit is me I was her best friend. I sacrificed my life for her and this is my story. Got any Questions? My Name? Saphire Amethyst Rainbow …

**_Profile:_**

**_Real Name: (You will learn later, my young Grasshopper.)_**

**_Name (as a spirit): Saphire Amethyst Rainbow._**

**_Looks: Appearance changes. So no point in telling._**

**_Alter Ego's personality, Centres and weapons : _**

**_Centre 1: Emotions;_**

**_Weapon(s): Emotion Bow and Arrow (If a scratch someone with an emotion arrow then the emotion lasts for a short time. But it depends how deep the scratch is. If I hit someone with an arrow then the emotion can last for as long as a lifetime. ) _**

**_Alter Ego: Rea Cue B (Personality: Emotional and hardworking.)_**

**_Centre 2: Fun, Music, Creativity, Randomness and Wonderland; _**

**_Weapons(s): A Rainbow-Coloured massive Throwing Star. (A shuriken. Google it if you don't know what it's they are probably not rainbow coloured but just imagine it. Remember to Google it on images.) _**

**_Alter Ego: Amazon Nightfall (Personality: Random, Day dreamer, weird, Creative and Fun.)_**

**_3: Seasons, Emo-ness and Elements; _**

**_Weapons(s): A shepherd crook like Jack's but the Crook has a swirl of Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter colours. The Season's colours also represent the elements which are: Water (Winter ) , Earth (Spring ) , Fire (Summer) and Wind ( Autumn because the wind blows the dead leaves and everything dies)._**

**_ Alter Ego: Sweet Suicide A.K.A S2 (Personality: Emotional, Emo, Sometimes Suicidal, Depressed and a Closed Book.)_**

**_4: Protection, Bravery and Loyalty;_**

**_Weapons(s): A sword which is loyal to its owner ( A.K.A ME ! ) and is can be used only when you place all the fear in your heart with bravery and can be only used for the protection of others. _**

**_Alter Ego : River Jackson ( Personality : Brave , Loyal and protective of friends and family.)_**

**_5: Friend (ship.), Family, Guardian Angels, Personality and Love; _**

**_Weapons(s): Black, Guardian Wings which help me fly , Love Heart shaped shield with a pair of black wings carved onto it and guns which has bullets similar to the emotion arrows but makes people fall in love be friends or be like family to other people s/he people may (or not.) know. _**

**_Alter Ego: Jewel (Personality: Loving, Laid-Back, Protective, Down-to-Earth, Open and Loving. _ _**

**_6: Hell, Evil, Demon, Rebellion, Fun and the Devil; _**

**_Weapons(s): Devil's trident. (It's a red Trident with black sharp arrow tips which burns an inferno of coal black , golden yellow , amber orange and blood red flames . ) _**

**_Alter Ego: Rebel (lla) Safire Onyx (Personality: Rebellious, Fun and feisty)_**

**_7: Heaven, Innocence, Flowers, Angels and God;_**

**_Weapons(s): Extra Sharp Wings that act like swords like Tooth's Wings and An Angel Halo Frisbee Like which act Like Bunny's boomerangs'. _**

**_Alter Ego: Flower Angel De Rosètta. (Personality: Shy, Innocent and has a French accent which she can use on demand.) _**

**_Friends: Everyone in Underland. (Wonderland)._**

**_Rivals: All of the Guardians except Sandy and Jamie. _**

**_Enemies: Pitch (sometimes). _**

**_Allies: The Guardians, Jamie and most People in Underland (Do I have to explain Wonderland is Underland but Wonderland is a nickname for Underland!)._**

**_Home: Underland (It's the true name for Wonderland. The name Wonderland was invented by me and Al.) I am also a Nomad I travel around Earth and go back to Underland. _**

**_Likes: Everything_**

**_Dislikes: Nothing._**

**_Occupation: Spirit of Underland. (Wonderland.) _**

**_Powers: To control over everything my Split personalities (Alter Egos.) control._**

_Auto Bio Bit : _

Hi I am Saphire Amethyst Rainbow. I'm the spirit of Wonderland. I am 317 ½ years old. I am VERY old. It would be wrong for me to say 317 year ½ young. I had a best friend called Alice Kingsleigh. The one who entered wonderland through a rabbit hole and slayed the Jabberwocky. Remember ? Yeah that's her. The Truth was in the Summary. I don't like repeating myself too much. I don't know how I died or what my life before that was or even what my name was! All I remember is I had a BFF Alice and I have to protect her no matter what that was I long time ago… She was my strongest and only believer after she slayed the Jabberwocky she stopped believing in me because she believed she could do without believing in . Whoa used Believe a lot didn't I .I have been looking at humans for a long time so I know who you are Maybe you are one of the people who did read all of my profile if you didn't then the only important bits are the alter ego bit and this bit . About my alter egos I can't live without my split personalities that why I like everything because my spilt personalities like different things . I also have the same nightmare if I don't sleep well. Thank for not being lazy and reading this Auto Bio !


	3. Ch 1 Time to PARTY! (Like a Boss)

My first chapter Yay ! Enjoy !

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians but I own my OC._**

**_Peace xxx _**

**Ic3_BLu_Dr G0N**

_Dream… _

_The pitch-black Jabberwocky was aiming at the blond-haired beauty. She Believed and Believed and Wished in her lost friend would help her now. Out of Wimpy-ness she ran up the ruins of the tower her BFF sacrificed her life. She Believed and wished for help and imagined her wavy black hair with natural auburn highlights in her strands of coal. I sensed her strong beliefs and took over her soul and in addition … Slayed the Dragon-like monster. I went away and gave her soul back and watched everyone could see me though I am believed in by all the other Underworld folk but Alice didn't believe after she "slayed the dragon-like monster on her own ". The pain hit me my best friend didn't believe in me …_

I woke up. My eyes were tear-filled and sweat was dripping. I didn't sleep well. So I got a nightmare at … I looked at the position of Manny. We don't have clocks like the human world does. So looking at the position of the MiM I'd say about 2am. Great if I wake up from my sleep I will never go back to sleep again . What is there to do to drive me away from my bad memories…? Berry picking? Nope. If I pick the berries at this time the berries won't get enough sleep and they won't be as sweet. Help the Hatter make hats? No. A ¼ of my brain is half asleep so making hats will be WHOLE another story. I my eyes shone like the rainbow-coloured stars in the midnight sky. I've got an idea. Go to the human world. Since its night here then its morning there. Whatever's here that it's the opposite here. Well not everything. After concentrating a ball of dark coloured energy in my hand, I slammed it into the ground and arrived into a new world at … I took a glance at the church's clock which was like the Big Ben in London. Judging by the 2 hands I'd say about 11. isn't too early time for some fun… Not like anyone will see me. Its winter so maybe I can:

Join a snowball fight

Try and break into North's workshop (Everyone knows that will fail with all the yetis (especially Phil and Emma Awww Love hearts.), Guardians and a chance of having a head injury from massive stacks of toys and my clumsy-ness.)

Do anything involving snow (if Frostbite is nipping at our noses and there are A LOT of noses.)

Try and Fail making people believe in me

Play with little kids (even though they can't see me.)

Protect kids from being bullied

Wow I have a lot planned.

I saw a sweet shop. Time to shoplift! **(A/N: Don't try this at home or anywhere else kids! ;D ) **I ran inside and saw Easter eggs. Hmm that reminds me of someone… Oh yeah! Cotton-For-Brains. Forgot I owe him.

_Flashback… _

_I crept into the most secretly classified room in North's Workshop without any permission. I was in the room when two bigger-than-normal yetis where going to stab me with a spear made out of hardened candy cane. Till Choco-Bunny came I remember his exact words and our conversation. __**(A/N: Your Gonna Have to imagine the accent.)**__:_

_"No. Naughty ankle-biters." As he stood in front of me . Legs slightly spread and arms spread out like Jesus's arms on the cross. _

**_"Hot-Crossed Bunny! Yay! "I shouted as I hugged him. "Whoa. Wait." I stopped hugging him and let go. "THEY." I pointed at the yetis that were bigger than him. "ARE. KIDS. THEY ARE FUCKING BIGGER THAN YOU AND THEY ARE CHILDREN."_**

_"Shut up. Before I wash your tongue with soap , Sheila." He said while pointing a finger at me like he was my mom. He Turned Back at the 8'9 yetis that 'Happened ' to be children. "This ace Sheila " he said pointing to me. As well as that he emphasised the word 'Ace' we were rivals no Way she would call me ace." is with me she just … She forgot her staff."_

**_"What he said. I got my staff now." I showed my staff with all her AMAZING colours._**

_End of Flashback…_

I owe Cotton Tail. That means revenge on Frostbite. But time for shoplifting candy and ice cream and popsicles!

__-_-_-_-Le Time Skip cause I am EVIL!-_-_-_-__

I made another ball of energy. But it was fiery ball of fire ! I slammed in on the ground. I heat wave corrupted the landscape and the Guardian of Fun's work was destroyed completely. As well as that , the kids rushed inside to get their winter clothes out. Mother Nature and Frosty the frostman must hate me now…

Someone flew angrily in front of me…

Who was it ?


	4. Ch 2 Shortie Pie Lemon Pi

And here's what you ( Might ) have missed on Glee The Spirit Of _WHAT!?_

_I made another ball of energy. But it was fiery ball of fire ! I slammed in on the ground. I heat wave corrupted the landscape and the Guardian of Fun's work was destroyed completely. As well as that , the kids rushed inside to get their winter clothes out. Mother Nature and Frosty the frostman must hate me now…_

_Someone flew angrily in front of me…_

_Who was it ? _

The one that gave you nightmares of having an injury in your bed.

The one which would strike fear in your heart after strolling calmly in the park.

It was …

It was…

It was…

Snow-For-Brains. **(A/N: Did I surprise you? Yes? No? No matter if I surprised you keep on reading.)**

Staring his sapphire eyes blared deep into my soul. What emotion was written in the stars his eyes? The deepest hate and the deepest anger.

_"Why on fucking heck did you melt all my hard work!?" He literally shouted in my face._

A hole appeared out of nowhere and out popped a bucket of KFC with extra corn and French fries and LOADS of drumsticks. That will be £20.50 please MundBunny.

**"Yo Mates. Oh my chocolate eggs. Why would a heat wave, this hot, be in January? " A 6'1 bunny asked us while using his paw to wipe the sweat on his forehead.**

"Well, pollution is getting worse by the day, right?" I smoothly lied while looking innocent.

_"No, No, No. This monster," The snow spirit pointed directly at me. "Decided to make a heat wave, destroy my hard work and is soon going to make Mother Nature angry!"_

"Don't go making excuses! You decided to make a blizzard in Hawaii, catch the flu and Mother Nature gave you a good telling off 7 meetings ago! "I protested. "Also I had to pay hot crossed Buns 'cos I owe him!" 

Soon after my protest, I felt something hit me on the head I turned around and I saw Sandy with a 'sorry' expression in his eyes and on his face. 

I soon blacked out and someone caught me, grabbed hold of me and travelled somewhere with me… Fuck my Life.

**Sorry it's so short! Forgive me :3**


End file.
